I Knew I Loved You
by iheartShules
Summary: Carter and Reese need some extraordinary help to realize their feelings for one another! CRACKFIC ALERT! NOT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY! Takes place after 3x09! HAPPY HALLOWEEN MY FELLOW CAREESERS XOXO Thnx to ravenhusker!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Okay this is my first and probably last attempt at crackfic I wanted to give a try since me and ravenhusker were talking and this weird tale was born all because I couldn't let go of a certain discussion that happened between John and Joss after she got shrunk...and the challenge of writing something so out-there was too fun to pass up. So, when you read this please PLEASE do not take this for anything other than crack fiction because it's bizarre and weird, and bizarre lol. I have really no words to describe it, and I have no explanation as to how I came up with the plot...if you want to call it a plot.**_

_**So if you are willing to read a weird ass story please continue, if you hate crackfic you might want to pass up on this story because it will not be to your liking. But it's definite Careese because well it's me and I can't let 'em go, I just can't. **_

_**Happy Halloween everyone!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own nada, which is good, poor Jim would NOT want to work for me his moniker would be slightly different from 'the man in the suit' };P**_

* * *

><p>"John, it's not nothing!" Joss huffed as her eyes were across the street. This man always ignored the signs of a bigger problem, he never took his safety into account, but she was. "That woman has been stalking you for weeks now."<p>

"So?"

"So, so, she could have found out who you are! Or she has become obsessed with you either way you need to take this seriously."

"I don't think so, she only shows up here where I get my coffee, follows me towards that intersection, and that's when I ditch her." John said quietly sipping his coffee as she, John, and Shaw walked together. Shaw didn't even seem as worried as she should. What was the matter with these two?! "Besides you want me to believe she's a threat." He laughed as he eyed the woman. She was wearing a kaleidoscope of colors, had a pink wig on that went nearly to the ground, and was obviously in her seventies at least.

"John, she's stalking you."

"Maybe she's a cougar, wanting to boink Reese." Shaw offered after listening to their argument. Carter gave her a death gaze while Reese gave her an amused one. Why was it only her that could see these two had the hots for one another?

"I think she's just lonely." John muttered.

"I think she's crazy and is going to do something to you, John."

"Like slip you a date-rape drug, then take you to her cardboard box that she lives in, and have filthy way with you Reese." Shaw snickered.

"Who asked you for your commentary, Shaw?" Joss snarled.

"Oh come on, Carter, Reese is a big boy he can handle that chick no matter what her intentions are." Shaw said before downing the last of her coffee throwing the cup into the garbage bin as they walked. "We have to go, Finch is going to bitch if we are late."

Shaw walked ahead of them, Joss's eyes on John before seeing his stalker turn the corner. Fine it was up to her to protect this man. "Bye," Joss said before hurrying around him to go confront his stalker. If he wasn't going to take this woman seriously then she would. She rushed across the street, ignoring her phone that buzzed, most likely it was Fusco demanding to know where she was, but she was only minutes from the precinct. This little pit-stop wouldn't take too long, she'd just tell the older woman to stop following John around, leave him be, and that be that.

Joss rounded the corner trying to find his stalker, and she could see her it was hard not too, with the colorful clothing the woman wore. The colorful lady entered a store and Joss quickened her pace to follow her in, grimacing when she saw it was one of those fake-psychic reading places.

"Excuse ma'am," Joss called and the woman turned. She had to be eighty or so, she had a lot of wrinkles, looked somewhat slouched, but Joss didn't care. Wrong was wrong no matter what your age was, and what she was doing to John could be considered harassment.

"Yes I see it now." The woman spoke with a slight accent, a smile lighting up her face, and she clutched her hands together. Joss fidgeted under the scrutiny, not liking the way the woman was sizing her up. "It is even brighter than before."

"Excuse me?" Joss asked scrunching her face a bit trying to figure out what she was talking about. "What's brighter?" she demanded confused.

"The haze of love." The older woman supplied shortly still smiling.

"The haze of love?" Joss repeated slowly. "O—kay, um, I don't know what exactly that means so I'm going to talk first and you listen. I'm a cop and I've been noticing you following my friend around, you need to cut it out."

"Friend?" Why did everyone give her an incredulous look or sound surprised whenever she called John that? What they could be friends! The woman before her shook her head, sadly. "Your eyes are open but you just don't see," Joss blinked in confusion. She didn't understand what the hell that was supposed to mean, if your eyes were open they could see perfectly fine. This lady was off her rocker!

"Look, ma'am, what you're doing to my friend is considered harassment, or stalking, and which both is punishable in the eyes of the law. I could arrest you but I'm not I'm just giving you a friendly warning, stop." Joss instructed.

"I follow but you don't." The woman answered. Joss glared she was getting a little tired of this woman speaking in riddles that made no sense.

"What?" Joss demanded once more. John sure knew how to pick up the crazys. This woman needed to go into a padded cell for a few years. "Look you are starting to get on my nerves, I'm telling you to back off my friend, or I'll arrest you."

"You must see what your eyes won't let you,"

"That's it, I'm done." Joss snapped. "You better heed my warning, leave him alone." But the woman didn't seem to be listening to her because she began chanting some weird ass stuff and then threw powder in her face. "That constitutes as assaulting a police officer," she waved a hand in front of her face, coughing. Joss felt a bit funny. She opened her eyes and stared at something really brown in front of her. She yelped when she realized it was a gigantic shoe.

Joss felt something around her stomach, and realized it was the older woman picking her up. She had grown in size, she was HUGE. Joss looked around once she was put down on the top of a glass counter, realizing the woman wasn't huge but she was tiny. "What the hell?" she cried.

"You have but 24 hours to realize the truth in your heart, to see what your eyes won't, or you will remain this way."

"WHAT!?"

"The truth will set you free." The woman said casually before she began walking away, exiting the room, while she screamed for her to come back. Okay she wasn't going to panic, this was a dream…yeah that was it she was asleep and having the world's worst nightmare. She didn't just get shrunken down to an action figure size….no, that didn't happen in the real world. Magic didn't exist. Nope, this was all a dream and she was going to prove it to herself by pinching herself. Time to wake up, she decided as she pinched herself. She looked around and realized it didn't work, so she pinched herself harder and then harder each time until she realized she wasn't waking up.

"Oh god, this isn't a dream…" she whispered. Okay so John's crazy ass stalker was some sort of witch? She needed to figure out how to get bigger, okay the crazy lady said she would remain this way until she realized the truth in her heart and saw what her eyes wouldn't….what the hell did that mean? She only had 24 hours to figure it out, she eyed her watch, and blinked when the door opened. Please let it be the crazy lady with the pink wig, but it was John.

"Joss, Joss, where are you?" he called out.

"Down here." She called back.

"Joss?" he walked around the small psychic shop clearly not able to hear her. "Damn it, Joss, can't you listen to me!" he growled and she glared at him. If he couldn't hear her maybe she could call him up, get him to hear her that way. She yanked out her cell phone that got shrunk with her, called him up. John answered it on the first ring. "Joss where are you?"

"I'm in the same room as you!" Joss snapped and John whirled around looking for her and she actually giggled when he searched for her like she was hiding on him.

"This isn't funny, Carter, I watched you go follow that woman and I didn't want anything to happen to you. So where are you?" AH-HA! So he did think that woman could have been dangerous! But even though she felt victorious she felt more irritated. John moved closer to her, but looking around for the big her, not realizing she was on the counter and tiny. He moved forward to lean his elbows onto the counter.

"Don't! You'll squash me!" she shouted into the phone, running for her life as his forearm nearly landed on her. John blinked and looked down.

"Joss?" he stared down at Joss who was about 6 inches tall about the same height as his old action figures when he was a kid. "What the hell happened?" John demanded as he eyed her. His heart nearly froze when he almost squished her.

"Well, your stalker lady wasn't just a weirdo she was actually a witch!"

"They don't exist, Carter,"

"Well, then can you please explain to me how I went from 5'4" to freaking 6 inches tall if witches don't exist?!" she snarled on her cell phone. She couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe what had happened to her, she nearly got squished by John's forearm. "Well…."

"Am I dreaming?" he wondered out loud.

"No, unfortunately I already tried to think that and pinched myself and nothing happened. I'm really am miniature and have no idea how to get bigger."

John wasn't totally sold on the fact that this wasn't a dream but he would play along for now, because things like this just didn't happen, magic didn't exist. "Are you alright, Carter, otherwise from being miniature?"

"Yeah, she didn't hurt me, she just shrunk me; she said my eyes are open but they aren't seeing, and that I must realize the truth in my heart, whatever the hell that means."

"Sounds like a riddle you're supposed to figure out."

"Yeah, well that's what she said too, so basically I have 24 hours to figure out her little riddle or I'm stuck this way. John I have a son, I have a job, how am I going to explain this?! If people find out that I was shrunken by a witch, I'll be put under a microscope."

"That won't happen, Joss, I won't let it."

"I can't even talk to you unless I have my cell-phone on, what happens when the battery dies?"

"We'll figure it out, but in the meantime, come on." John said as he grabbed her gingerly with his right hand.

"Excuse me, what the hell are you doing?" she hissed, as her hands beat on his thumb.

"I'm picking you up, to take you to the library to see Finch. Maybe he can make more sense of this than I can."

"I am perfectly capable of walking, thank you very much." John lifted her so he could see miniature Joss's face better. Her chin was upturned in defiance and he nearly laughed. Even as a sexy action figure, she wanted to do everything on her own.

But he had to place voice of reason in this dream, because he couldn't let her walk by herself someone would hurt her. "Joss, if I let you walk by yourself you'll get stepped on like a bug, that's not happening."

"Put me down!" She said with as much venom that she could muster. She might be miniature but she wasn't going to let it stop her, or take away her independence. So she was tiny, she could still walk!

"No, you forget you're six inches tall," he grinned as he pocketed her in his breast pocket of his suit blazer. He heard muffled curse words, before he felt the fabric moving. He looked down and saw she was glaring up at him as she held the edge of the pocket with one hand and her cell in the other.

"John, let me out of your pocket this instant I don't need your protection!"

"Joss you were shrunken by a witch, until we figure out how to bring you back to normal size, I have to keep you safe." He lectured.

"So your idea of keeping me safe is putting me into your pocket, so I can suffocate, I don't think so! Wait until I find that witch that shrunk me, she's dead meat!"

"She must be shaking in her boots, having a six inch woman ready to kill her." he teased. He felt a small tap on the side of his chest, right near his nipple. "What was that?" he asked Joss as he looked down at her.

"I just kicked you, just be glad you didn't put me in your front pants pocket." she sniffed which made him snicker with laughter. "This isn't funny, John."

"No, you're right." He agreed, swallowing his laughter.

"Just imagine if our roles were reversed, buddy! I'd be carrying you around in my pocket. How would you like it?!" John sighed at the thought. He wouldn't mind it one bit, he'd figure out a way out of her pocket of her blazer, find his way inside her bra….damn witch, why hadn't it been him. "What did you say?" she snapped, suspicious, making him realize he had said it aloud.

"Nothing, not a word Joss." He said softly before turning around and hurrying away with Carter in tow.

* * *

><p>"Oh dear, just oh dear." Finch paced back and forth, eyeing the shrunken Joss before eyeing his friend. John didn't seem as upset as he should be, while the detective appeared to be irritated more than upset. "Aren't you both worried?"<p>

"No, since this is a dream we don't have to worry," John supplied.

"Mr. Reese, we aren't asleep."

"Yes, Finch we are because this—"John paused motioning at Carter. "—doesn't happen."

"Mr. Reese, I am a man of science, however, Jocelyn is miniature so I do believe that this woman was a witch and she shrunk Joss, and unless she figures out this riddle she'll remain this way forever."

"Alright what the hell was the big emergency?" Shaw demanded as she entered the library. "I was enjoying my day off I was given, hitting up bars….and then you called." Shaw snapped.

"Ms. Shaw it's only eleven A.M. it's much too early to be drinking." Finch lectured.

"I wasn't drinking I was prowling for a guy, Finch." Shaw said and Finch blinked then blushed. "So what's the emergency?"

"We have a problem," John said finally sobering to the fact that this wasn't a dream and Joss was shrunken. He motioned to the table, Shaw glared at him but looked and then peered harder.

"Carter?" Shaw stared and Carter waved a hand. "What happened to her?"

"She was shrunken by the woman that was following me. We have to find that woman, figure out how to get Joss turned back."

"Wait so the woman that wears something that looks like a rainbow threw up, shrunk Carter down to this itty bitty size, she a witch or something?" Shaw asked clearly not having a problem about supernatural happenings like Mr. Reese had. She must have run into something supernatural during her time with the ISA.

"We think she's a witch, because she gave Carter a riddle she must figure out."

"Hit me with it. I'm always good with puzzles." Shaw said and John snorted. "What's that for Reese?"

"You, good with puzzles?—how you have no patience?"

"Just because I don't have patience doesn't mean I'm not good at them. Come on, lay it on me." Shaw stated and her phone rang, she picked it up when she saw it was Carter. "How you feeling, Carter?" she questioned as she eyed mini-Carter.

"Like I've been shrunken down and had to have been carried in John's pocket like some invalid." Carter griped and Shaw looked at Reese.

"Which pocket?"

"His shirt's breast pocket." Joss answered.

"Geez, Reese at least put her in your front pants pocket so she could have some fun." Shaw snickered watching the big man blush a bit, while Carter cursed her. "Okay Carter what's the riddle?"

"I have to realize the truth that's in my heart and see what my eyes won't."

Shaw snorted, that was it? That was easy! "Okay, got it."

"You got it?" Carter demanded and Shaw shrugged.

"It's not that hard to figure out really." Shaw answered.

"What the hell is it?"

"Carter, I can't tell you….the riddle is you must REALIZE the truth in your heart and see what your eyes won't. It's up to you to do this."

"Wait a minute you figured it out?" John demanded clearly irritated she figured it out while he didn't. Shaw eyed him. Good god, no wonder this witch took it upon herself to help these two dunces out. John needed to be shrunk down to!

"Think about it." Shaw said and that earned her another round of cursing from Carter, a reflective look from Reese, and a large smile growing on Finch's lips. "Finch, figured it out." John turned to look at Finch.

"What is it?" Reese demanded.

"I can't say Mr. Reese, Ms. Shaw is correct if we help then the detective might stay this way forever. She must figure it out on her own."

Shaw smirked as she picked Carter up which earned her more colorful curses. "Come on, Carter, let's go figure this out on some drinks!"

"Shaw what part of me being miniature don't you understand?" Joss hissed. "Take me home, so I can figure this out alone. I do my best thinking alone."

"Be careful with her, Shaw." John instructed.

"What you think I'd drop her?" Shaw snapped.

"If you do, I'll drop you from a ten story building." He promised.

"He's so whipped," Shaw muttered under her breath before moving to the exit with Carter in hand. Finch eyed his friend quietly. He wondered how long it was going to take Detective Carter, and Mr. Reese to figure out that what Joss needed to realize in her heart was that she was in love with him nearly as much as he loved her.

"I'm going to call and have Lionel meet me at the intersection from this morning, we are going back to that little psychic place, and see if we can find this witch that was following me." He stated placing his gun at the back of his pants. "Call me if you have any more information for me, Finch."

"Of course Mr. Reese, but I don't think you will learn anymore additional information from this woman. I think it's up to Jocelyn and maybe you, John."

"Me?"

"She was following you for a reason, she shrunk the detective down, and gave her a riddle to figure out. A riddle both Ms. Shaw and myself have already figured out." He paused for emphasis, hoping the younger man would figure it out.

"What is it?" John asked exasperated and Finch frowned. Okay maybe John wasn't grasping his meaning, or John had buried how he felt for the detective so deep down that he wasn't aware of their mutual feelings for one another.

"As I said Mr. Reese I can't say because I'm worried if I say it out loud then maybe quite possibly it will work against the detective, and she'll remain miniature forever."

John didn't look appeased with the answer appeared more frustrated than anything, but nodded. "Call me if you have something for me, Finch." And with that his friend hurried and exited the library. Finch turned looked at Bear.

"He'll figure it out soon enough, they both will." And Finch smiled sliding down into the computer chair.

* * *

><p>AN: It's a twoshot because it just ran too long to be a oneshot. Hope you guys will make it to the end with me for this disturbingly weird tale :D Thanks for giving this a try everyone XOXOXOXOXOXOX<p>

BTW I wanted to post Careese Themes and Sooner or Later LAST week but I have been so busy...I have so many alerts for all these lovely Careese tales that I want to read so badly but I'm trying to get there. So I apologize to all the authors of all those wonderful Careese stories that have been tantalizing me so much, maybe this weekend I will finally get a chance to catch up on them. And I apologize to all the readers waiting patiently for me to post Careese Themes and Sooner or Later. It's coming just taking forever :(


	2. Chapter 2

"Someone just kill me now," Joss griped as Shaw hadn't taken her home like she had requested. Nope, rather she took her to some pub where Shaw was hitting on some guys that happened their way over to the table. Joss had to hide behind Shaw's elbow so not to be seen. She was grateful when the men Shaw was hitting on walked away.

"I've got game, Carter, those guys were eating out of my hands." Shaw snickered as Carter dialed Shaw's number and she immediately answered. "But not bed worthy, neither one of them," Shaw said, drawing her glass to her lips and sucking down some alcohol.

"Shaw, first off, you don't have game, and secondly; take me home. I don't have much time to play around here and you're wasting it by making me watch you hit on men."

"At least I know when I'm attracted to a guy," Shaw sniped.

"Excuse me, what is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying, Carter, you can be a little oblivious," Shaw commented.

"I have a very keen eye, thank you very much."

"You are very observational, but, when it comes to guys…not so much." Shaw shook her head. She couldn't believe that Carter still hadn't figured out the riddle yet. The witch was right, she was in denial. Not that she blamed her, being attracted to Reese had to freak the staunch detective out a bit. They were different as night and day. Reese loved illegal activity, while Carter detested it. Carter was a cop, Reese was a criminal. Carter was a part of the world, Reese lived in the shadows. Carter was outgoing and fun, while Reese was quiet and dull! Talk about an odd match, but they worked though, because even though they were so opposite they shared many similarities too. They understood and cared for one another, plus the sexual tension between them was so thick it was hard to breathe when you were around them.

"Take me home, I don't want to listen to you or your insults."

"I'm not insulting you, Carter, I'm stating facts. There is a reason you're miniature."

"No there isn't other than that lady is crazy! John texted me that he and Fusco are going to go in search of that quack-pot, that's another reason I want you to take me home. I want you to go with them, make sure she doesn't hurt John." Shaw rolled her eyes. Come on Carter, get with the program, her only worry was Reese. A blind man could tell the two were in love (she didn't get emotions, and even she could tell), but not these two, they either had blinders on purposely or really didn't realize their feelings were more than strictly platonic.

"Right! Because Reese can't handle himself against a 70 year old witch that wears the rainbow?"

"I'm not kidding here, she's a witch and she shrunk me down, if she so much as looks at John wrong…and Fusco too, you shoot her. Don't think about what could happen to me, just make sure they are safe."

"Gotcha," Shaw sighed, picking her up and pocketing her friend safely. Carter hung up trying to conserve her battery on her phone. Shaw looked up and saw a man looking at her oddly. "What? You never seen a grown ass woman play with dolls before?" Shaw demanded. He immediately looked away. "That's what I thought," Shaw sneered before leaving money on the table and unhurriedly left the bar. 

* * *

><p>"You know, wonder-boy, you get my partner into these messes all the time," Fusco griped as they walked side by side down the busy New York sidewalk.<p>

"I told her to drop it. But Joss just wouldn't."

"Well, stop picking up the crazys! Carter will always look out for you, especially since you don't exactly take into account your own well-being," Fusco said with a flop of the arms. He glared at the much taller man. "I didn't believe you, I thought you were high on something, until I called Carter and she confirmed it was true. And now you want me to go with you and confront the demented dingbat?! Are you insane?!"

"I just want Carter back."

"And what is this about a riddle she must figure out?" Fusco griped. "She said something about her eyes aren't seeing or something or other."

"Her eyes are open but she wasn't seeing, and that she has 24 hours to figure out what's true in her heart or she stays small forever."

"That's the riddle and she was following you?" Fusco said thoughtfully. Maybe, just maybe he knew the answer to the riddle.

"Yes."

"Can anyone figure it out or is it just her?" Fusco questioned, he'd just give Carter the answer and it would be all done.

"Just her,"

"Damn!"

John paused to look at him funnily. What, did he say something wrong? "You know the answer to the riddle, don't you Lionel?"

"Yeah it's easy." He smirked as he waved a hand off.

"What is it?"

"Wait….hold on, wonder-boy you don't know the answer?"

"No, Shaw and Finch seemed to have figured it out too, but they won't tell me or Carter."

"Think about it." Fusco suggested before turning to continue walking forward. John glared at the back of his head before he motioned at the psychic building. "Is this it, Mr. Happy?" Fusco demanded.

"Yes," he agreed dejectedly as Lionel grabbed the handle and yanked it open. He entered first with Fusco on his heels. He saw the elderly woman sitting in the back. "Hey!" John called out, hurrying towards her, and the woman had the gull to smile and clasp her hands together!

"Yes, yes it is so bright. So beautiful, but yet not nurtured, but that soon will not be the case. It will soon not be one sided any longer, my sweet sweet boy." John eyed Fusco as the elderly woman spoke with a smile, then reached out and patted his cheek almost affectionately. He stepped back, glaring down at her.

"You shrunk my friend down, I want to know why." John demanded as stood with the elderly woman. Fusco was standing behind him. John turned to look at him. "Lionel?"

"What, I'm not standing anywhere near this dingbat! If this fruitcake decides to shrink someone else, it ain't me! You can go next." John rolled his eyes.

"Why did you shrink Carter?" he asked bringing his gaze back onto the woman that was wearing every color known to mankind.

"Because her eyes were open but not seeing."

"More mumbo jumbo, look crazy lady what you did is an assault on a police officer I can arrest you." Fusco threatened as he eyed her from behind John's shoulder.

"And say what Lionel; she shrunk Carter down to 6 inches tall? You'd be laughed at first, and if somehow someone actually did believe you they would dissect Carter, not this lady."

"It wasn't done but to help her, not harm her." John looked at the elderly woman. "She needs to stop hiding from what she knows is the truth." The woman said simply.

"And that is….?" John tried to get more information from her, but she just merely smiled up at him.

"My poor sweet boy, you know it in your heart, but you are scared to believe it. Believe in it."

"Why were you following me and then attack Carter?" he demanded getting a little tired of getting the runaround from everyone. Someone was going to give him a straight answer and soon.

"I did not attack her, I _helped_ her. The truth in her heart will set her free, her fear is holding her back making it impossible for her to see what is in front of her. Only she and she alone can break the curse, bringing her back to her size, but you can aide her, my sweet boy."

"How?"

"Go to her,"

"Go to her? And say what?" he growled this time, his patience was gone. "How do I help her?" But after a few minutes of the silent treatment, he realized the woman wasn't going to give him any additional info. He quite literally had his own riddle to figure out. He had a headache. They exited, Fusco first, and then him. He slid the woman one last look, she waved at him, before they walked away.

"So what are you going to do?" Fusco asked quietly.

"I'm going to do as she said and go to Carter, if there is some way I can help her figure this out, then I will. Carter has a time limit and it's counting down quickly." 

* * *

><p>"That's it? That's all she said?" Joss demanded as she sat on the armrest of her couch, while John sat beside her on the couch. Her cell phone on speakerphone, and he nodded softly. Well hell she had figured that when John and Fusco went to talk to the witch they would have gotten more helpful information than that.<p>

"I'm sorry, Carter, she wouldn't tell me anything else. Everything she said was in a riddle inside a riddle."

"Damn it, I don't get it. My eyes are open but they don't see, what does it mean?" Joss sighed.

"You'll figure it out, Carter."

She scoffed into the phone. "How? I don't even understand anything she told me. Tell me what she said to you again." She pleaded. Maybe there was an answer in his visit, or he forgot to tell her something previously.

"Nothing, it was uneventful. I arrived she said that you needed to figure out the riddle and the way I could help you is if I came here. So I did."

"She didn't say anything else John?"

"When Lionel and I got there she said something about something being so bright and beautiful, but it needed to be nurtured. She never said what that something was though."

"Bright?" That caught her attention. That woman said something similar to her.

"Yeah, wait I remember now, she told me it won't be one sided for much longer. Whatever that means." He said with a sigh. "I'm sorry Carter."

"For what?"

"For getting you into this mess, she was following me around, and you're the one that got shrunk." He felt terrible.

"You have nothing to apologize for, John, you didn't do anything. I think she was aiming for me to be honest, I had to have been shrunk for a reason. She said my eyes are open but aren't seeing. I guess yours are open and are seeing." She grumbled.

"Tell me how to help you, I'll do anything for you Carter." Joss smiled up at him. She could hear the pain in his voice. He was so protective of her, he cared so much for her. She could always lean on him. She appreciated it, because she was so used to being alone, but when John was around she didn't have to be.

"Could you get a pad of paper and a pen, write some of this down for me?"

"Sure," he immediately stood up and she huffed when he seemed to know exactly where her stuff was in her place. He sure knew his way around here. Joss eyed his fine behind for several seconds before he turned around. She was so glad she was tiny so he couldn't see where her eyes had been or where her eyes were right now. Her eyes were on his crotch. Oh god, get your head out of the gutter, girl. Just because he was her best friend didn't mean she was immune to his looks. John was one handsome man. He sat back down on the couch, pen poised above the paper in his left hand. She grinned, it was cute he wrote lefty.

"Okay, I chased her down because she was following you for weeks." Joss said and watched as he wrote. "Then she said there was a haze so bright."

"Bright?" he asked softly.

"Yeah,"

He didn't elaborate but rather just scribbled that down. "Then she said my eyes are open but not seeing. That once I realize the truth it will set me free." Joss finished.

John finished writing that down, before speaking. "Actually she brought that up when Lionel and I were talking, I didn't think it important but maybe it is."

"What? What did she say?"

"She just said that your fear was holding you back and not letting you see what is right in front of you." John said and Joss turned thoughtful. Okay so, the witch said there was a haze that was so bright, and she said there was something bright with John too. Hmmm, and the woman had followed John around for weeks before she confronted her. Okay her getting shrunk had to do with John somehow. The witch told John, it-whatever that was, needed to be nurtured. The witch told him that fear was holding her back from seeing what was right in front of her. Joss slid her gaze onto John as realization dawned.

Her breath quickened. Wait…the witch was following John. She saw something bright around John too, could it have been a haze? A bright love haze, one that was bright, beautiful, and needed to be nurtured and wouldn't be one sided any more. Did that mean John was in love with her? She knew John had feelings for her, he told her that she changed his mind from killing himself that she changed him. But no way did she translate what he felt for her into love. No, she had been resistant to let herself believe John had any sort of romantic feelings for her because they were just friends. John kissed her in the morgue but it was just two humans connecting during their darkest moment, right?

The witch told John that he could help her by coming to her….did that mean for her to realize he was the one that was right under her nose and she didn't recognize their feelings for one another? And to realize that John was in love with her?

"Joss?" he asked.

"Huh,"

"Anything else for me to write down?" he questioned.

But she couldn't answer him because everything was blurring together. Flashes of their times they spent together these past couple years came into focus in her mind. The way he touched her, said her name, looked at her, and now it all made sense. He loved her, had loved her for a long time, and never told her!

She figured it out, she smiled and waited. But when she didn't grow in size she cursed. John was in love with her, why was she still small? "I figured it out, John." She muttered.

"Then why aren't you big yet?"

"I…I'm not sure?" she answered truthfully. "There has to be something I'm missing." She said thinking hard. John loved her that much she figured out. Now, what? The bright love haze that was between them….and it fully dawned on her. "I figured it out for real this time," Joss breathed into her phone. She felt funny again and suddenly she felt herself growing, she hopped off the armrest while she grew landing on her feet; however this time neither her clothing nor her phone grew in size. John's eyes widened as he stared at her, completely naked. John just stared at her for several moments, before he recovered and undid his dress shirt, covering her.

"Uh, um, well that's good that you figured it out, Joss." He looked away, every time he blinked he saw her naked image. "I'm glad you're back to normal size Joss." A part of him was really glad.

"Me too," her voice was husky. He eyed her seeing she hadn't exactly put his shirt on just held it to her body. "I figured it out, once I put two and two together."

"That's good, please put the shirt on Joss." He commanded. And she grinned as she did as requested. She had plans of being naked in the very near future with him, but, first things first.

"She followed you, she told me that it was a love haze, and that my eyes were open but not seeing."

"Okay…." Joss could tell he wasn't getting it. He didn't understand that she shared the same feelings as him. It was fear holding her back from realizing she loved him back. She was afraid that if she let herself acknowledge the love she felt for him that somehow she would lose him, and she didn't want that to happen. But she wasn't afraid to admit it that she wanted, cared for, and loved this man.

"My eyes are wide open now," she murmured as she moved towards him. "And I realize in my heart something that I have been trying so hard to fight against." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Joss?"

"Let me open your eyes, John." She purred before pulling his head down, taking his lips with hers. His breath caught, he stood stunned in her arms, and she sighed as she lifted up on tip-toes bringing their mouths more flush together. She pretended to act like he responded rather than stiffly stood in her arms in shock, she moved her lips on his lovingly, before slipping her tongue between his lips. He moaned as he reacted finally, his lips responding, his tongue touching hers and Joss moaned herself.

He pushed out of the kiss. "Joss,"

"She wanted me to realize I have feelings for you John that aren't friendship, she wanted me to realize what I have been trying to bury in my heart, something that I feel for you that now being liberated makes me feel so much better." She sighed playing her fingers in his hair. His cute little star-struck gaze was adorable. "I love you."

He swallowed hard. "What?"

"I love you, John, I'm so sorry it took me so long to figure it out, and it took a witch to shrink me down to size. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure out that you love me too, that it wasn't friendship you felt, it never was."

"Joss I have always loved you, I just never told you."

"No more tip-toeing around our feelings for one another. I'm not letting this go for anyone." She pulled his head down to kiss him once more, and this time he kissed her back lovingly. The kiss was intense and passionate before he pulled back for a moment.

"Are you sure, Joss, we can just remain friends if that's what you really want?"

"I want you John, fully." She whispered, staring into his beautiful blue eyes. He smiled softly.

"You had me fully for a long time, Joss." He agreed before he leaned down and took her lips swiftly with his, before scooping her up in his arms. She sighed as he broke the kiss to carry her up the stairs.

"I'll let you carry me this one time," she muttered as she suckled at his neck.

"Oh gee, thanks." He teased.

"If ever I get shrunken again, John, next time put me in your front pants pocket. Shaw was right, give a girl a chance to have some fun." She teased right back as he laid her delicately on the bed, lying on top of her staring into her eyes. He smiled.

"Deal,"

She pulled his head down to seal it with a kiss. 

* * *

><p>AN: Okay a show of hands how many of you guys that read through this had been thinking 'WTF is wrong with this girl for writing this' or 'WTF am I reading' it's okay I had a similar feeling while writing it but couldn't help myself. I mean just imagining John imagining being shrunken down to fit inside Carter's bra, and, Joss being the ever stubbornindependent woman she is hating that she was picked up and carried around was too much fun to pass up.

So ravenhusker I hope you enjoyed it because it was while talking to you about our lovely babies that got me to think up this strange conversation between John and Joss in the first place and actually think up a crackfic plot to plop that darn conversation in. Ugh, I think everyone here and you can agree that I need to find some way to let go of Careese because they are killer to my poor muse who just can't escape ideas for these two.

Thanks for reading this extremely weird tale, I appreciate it!


End file.
